


Hope (11)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Crying, Dark Clark Kent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Sex, Evil Clark Kent, Extremely Vulnerable Bruce Wayne, Hope vs. Despair, Lazarus Pit Madness, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Clark Kent, Vulnerability, temporary insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Clark brought his trump cards to the Fortress of Solitude. Bruce's reaction to them was all the confirmation he needed.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 33
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Just as he'd expected, Martha and Thomas Wayne quickly tired out. The energy their resurrections had given them had quickly faded in the face of his unbreakable skin and the couple's own long time being dead. The two had hung limp from his grasp as he flew them back to Wayne manor. Finding clothes for the husband and wife and been easy - Alfred and Bruce had never been able to throw away their old garments. Slipping a dark dress onto Martha had been relatively easy, it was Thomas's long sleeve shirt and pants that had made Clark go slow. The newly resurrected humans were delicate. He hadn't dared hurry even though he wanted to.

Now that Bruce's parents were fully dressed Clark had been free to begin their flight back to the Fortress. He held the two close as he flew through the air. It felt odd to be careful around people who weren't Bruce. Odd, but not entirely unwelcome. They would be the key to Bruce's heart after all. Clark felt his chest flutter at the thought. Bruce. He glanced down at the two to see how they were doing. Their heartbeats were slow; their breathing shallow. It'd be fine, he assured himself. The two just needed to be cared for. He and Bruce would have to work together to help the man's parents back to at least semi-sanity. It'd be a bonding experience for all of them! Clark tugged the corners of his cape around their bodies as they approached the Fortress. The alien drifted down and turned sideways to make it through the thin opening he'd left. Clark would have to remember to fully shut the door before night came. He felt giddy as he made his way down the wide hallway. It felt like Christmas and he knew he had the gift to win all Christmases.

"Bruce!" Clark called out as the Waynes regained a bit more life now that they were out of the cold. He chuckled at Martha's muffled hissing. If Bruce's parents were anything at all like their son...

"Clark?" Bruce's voice was weary. The man stepped out of the shadows of the Fortress throne and slipped his communicator into his pocket as the alien entered the room. He looked at Clark and his hidden parents with uncertainty. "What're you doing? Who are they?" Clark landed and let the two go as he tugged his cape back. The red fabric fell back to reveal the Waynes. For a moment Bruce looked at the two without any comprehension. The Kryptonian could tell the moment he began to understand what he was seeing. Blue eyes widened as the couple slowly made to stand on their own. Martha's pale eyes skittered around the Fortress as her husband shuffled closer to her. " _Mother? Father?_ " Bruce's voice was small; more fragile than Clark had ever heard him sound. The Wayne's heads snapped towards their son at the sound of his voice.

Bruce took an uncertain step forward and collapsed to his knees as the two unsteadily started towards him. Clark waited to see what would happen. If the humans attacked Bruce he'd be forced to intervene - the man would never dare defend himself against them. The Kryptonian silently drifted around so that he could face the newly resurrected couple. Both of their eyes were locked on Bruce as they neared him. Still no recognition, but... Thomas reached his son first. The man leaned down to stare at him with near vacant eyes. Martha cocked her head, her long hair spilling forward to brush across Bruce's face as she sniffed at him like a wild animal. Bruce's shoulders began to shake.

Clark ignored the way the man's parents snarled in uncertainty at him as he walked to his love's side. Thomas's lips pulled back as he bared his teeth at Clark. The Kryptonian was so used to others screaming and running from him that this confused animosity was kind of cute. Charming, even. "I know that this'll take a long time," Clark said, "but I'm sure that we can help them." Bruce didn't respond. Clark leaned forward to look him in the face. There wasn't even a hint of Batman in the man's blue eyes as he reached for his parents and tugged them down to his level. His touch was gentle, like he was afraid they'd shatter into nothing if he pulled too hard. The couple's snarls died down as they refocused on their son. The man embraced them. He leaned into the two as they let him hold them. Bruce took a hard, ragged breath and then did what Clark had been waiting for.

He sobbed.

He held his parents close and cried, his entire body shaking with emotion. The Kryptonian reached down to run a hand through the man's hair. Clark smirked when Bruce didn't move. Didn't glare. Didn't reject him with conflicted anger. This was a step in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark waited until Bruce's crying had subsided to sit down next to the man. The human didn't even shift away when the Kryptonian leaned against him.

"Bruce?" Clark kept his voice low and gentle. "Can you hear me?"

"... What?" Came the whispered reply. Bruce sounded like nothing Clark had ever heard before. So small. Fragile.

"How do you feel about your parents staying here?" Now that he'd had time to think about, perhaps keeping the Waynes in the Fortress wasn't the best way to go about this. There was a long moment of silence, and then...

"What?" Clark was charmed by the delayed response.

"I think we should go back to the manor," he explained. "The Fortress isn't exactly family friendly," Clark continued, "and being around things they know might help your parents come back faster." Bruce blinked at him. There was no comprehension there. "Bruce?" The man stared at him as Martha and Thomas shifted in their son's grasp. He didn't really need Bruce to understand what was going on just yet, he figured. There'd be time for that later, once the man's parents were safely tucked away inside their house. As Clark leaned forward and looped an arm around Martha's thin waist, real fear took root in Bruce's entire posture.

"No!" The man put himself between his mother and Clark. The Kryptonian watched as the human tried to push his arm away. "No, _you **can't**_ -!" Clark pressed the man to his chest with his free arm and reached up to guide Bruce's head down to his shoulder. Bruce struggled in grasp, trying not to jostle Martha as he instead put his hands to Clark's chest and shoved as best he could.

"Sh, sh, sh," Clark murmured. "It's okay. I won't hurt them, I promise." He spoke softly, soothingly. Bruce's frantic pushing slowed at his tone. Did the man even understand what he was saying right now? Clark doubted it. Gentle. Non-threatening. "They're safe. You're safe. We're just going home." The Kryptonian was able to pull Bruce's parents to his side. He ignored the couple's unhappy growls. "It's all right. We're just going on a little trip, that's all. Home, Bruce. The manor." There was no recognition at all in Bruce's eyes as the Kryptonian carefully took to the air and held his precious cargo close. It was adorable how lost his love was right now. "It's okay," Clark quietly continued as the humans shivered in the cold. "We'll be out of this soon. I know you have spare blankets - we can warm your parents up as soon as we get there."

Bruce twisted around to stare at his parents' thin faces. "Nothing a few good meals can't fix," he told him. There was that blank look again. Clark couldn't stop himself - he chuckled at his boyfriend. The alien couldn't remember a time when the human had ever been so completely thrown off his game. The fast flight back was done in complete silence after that. Bruce's world had narrowed down to his mom and dad. Clark was content to wait however long he needed for the man to return to himself. "Look," he murmured as he nodded towards the old gated entrance. "Home." Pale eyes stayed fixed on Martha and Thomas. Clark flew them to the front entrance and forcefully nudged the door open with his foot. Bruce didn't even startle at the sound of the splintering wood. "I'll fix it later," the Kryptonian assured him. Still no response.

Clark made his way to the roomy living room and gently deposited the man's parents onto the wide couch. Their snarls faded as the two looked around their old home. Clark wished he had J'onn's gift of telepathy. Did they recognize anything? How much did they understand of what was going on? Something in them had to have known Bruce, Clark was certain of that much. They'd have tried to tear their son apart in the Fortress if they hadn't. Even now the two gravitated towards Bruce as the human slipped out of his arm and went to his knees before them again. Fine tremors went through the human's arms as he carefully laid his hands on theirs. The two leaned forward to stare at him with that same intensity as he looked between them.

"Mother?" Bruce's voice was so quiet. "Father?" The couple watched him. Bruce swallowed. "I- I-" The man gave up on words and instead leaned forward to press his cheek to Thomas's knee. He held tightly to his parents hands as he took deep, shuddering breaths. Clark joined his human on the floor. When Bruce didn't speak again, the Kryptonian leaned forward to stroke the man's hair. He enjoyed the soft feel of the human's locks.

“It’s all right, Bruce,” he murmured. “They’ll get better. We’ll make them better.” Cloudy blue eyes met his. Clark continued to stroke his hair. The Kryptonian watched as his human sagged against his father’s legs. His heartbeat slowed. His breathing evened out. Bruce’s eyes slowly shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He sat up. His knees hurt. Mother and father's hands were gone. He looked up at the couch. They were gone. Gone **_gone_** -

"We're in here, Bruce," Clark's voice made him turn. The kitchen? Bruce got to his knees. Pushed himself up. We, Clark had said. His chest felt strange. Tight. His head hurt. _Mother, father_. Clark cheerfully smiled at him from across the table as he stepped into the room. Father was seated at the head of the table with mother at his side. When? How-? "Do your parents like syrup?" Bruce looked at Clark. The man held up a container of it. Bruce looked at his parents. They were so pale. Sunken cheeks. Uncombed hair. Mother slapped at the dish Clark set in front of her. Bruce lurched forward and grabbed it before it could fall.

"Mother-" She froze when he reached for her. Empty blue eyes watched his every move. Bruce scooted the third seat forward to be next to her. "Let me," Bruce quietly said. "I- I can help you." Mother didn't move when he gently pushed her hair back out of her face. Bruce's hands twitched when he reached for her silverware. He cut the pancakes into little squares, just like she used to do for him. The bacon was next. He hesitated. Looked at her. She stared at him. He forked a couple squares of pancake and dipped it into the syrup. Bruce slowly held the food out. To his disbelieving relief she opened her mouth and accepted the food. Chewed it and swallowed. _How_?

His parents had been gone for so long. How were they even functioning at this basic level? The Lazarus Pit should've torn everything from them, but he was certain that they recognized him at least in some small way. Bruce couldn't understand it. Although... Did he need to? Mother. Father. Here. Alive. _With him._ No, he didn't need to understand it. They were here with him now and as long as they lived there was hope. Hope that he could help them. For the first time in what felt like forever the emotion didn't tear at his soul. Didn't come drenched in the dying screams of Clark's countless victims. This was something more. A little boy watching time rewind. His fallen mother and father getting back up. Taking his hands again. _Hope_.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were quiet. Peaceful, even. Bruce devoted himself to caring for his parents and Clark was content to watch over the three. There hadn’t been any more attempts to spring the human from his “captivity”. Clark wasn’t even sure how many superheroes were left. They didn’t matter any more. He had Bruce completely now and the assurance that the man would never willingly leave the manor. Or take his own life. The human wouldn’t dare, not when his parents were alive again.

Clark stood at the window in Bruce’s room and looked out at the dark street. Only the occasional car passed by. He wondered what the world thought of this brief reprieve. Were the humans grateful? More worried? Clark didn’t know. He didn’t really care. The Kryptonian shut the blinds and looked around Bruce's dark room. The bed sheets were still rumpled. Diana's lasso lay looped around the back of the straight backed chair. Clark could still remember his first time coming here. He'd been so amused that Bruce had a work desk even in his bedroom. The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway made him turn. Bruce stepped inside, his heartbeat skipping about in a way that made Clark frown.

“Bruce?” He went to the man’s side. “What’s wrong?”

"My name." There was something fragile in his look. Different from before. "Mother... She... She said my name." Clark grinned as the man let him take his hands. "They can get better." Blue eyes met his as that fragility hardened into determination. "I can do this. I can _help_ them." That was more like the Bruce he knew.

"We should celebrate," Clark said as he reached up to touch the man's cheek. It was easy to use his speed to strip them both of their clothes. He even took a second to fold them and place them on the edge of the bed. Bruce startled back in surprise. Clark took another second to consider the lasso before he picked it up. Between blinks of the human's eyes the Kryptonian wound the divine rope around his arms.

"Clark-!" Clark tugged the lasso tight. "What're you-?" From the bed came another, unwelcome voice.

"-man? Batman?" He didn't care who it was. "Are you there? We've reached-" Clark reached down into the man's pocket and crushed the communication device. He let the little sparking remains slip through his fingers to the floor below.

"I needed to answer that." Bruce sounded a bit put out. Clark rose above his boyfriend and smirked down at the man.

"No, you didn't."

"It was important-!" Blue eyes widened in surprise as the Kryptonian tugged the lariat up. Bruce gritted his teeth as his feet left the floor. Clark could hear the slowly growing strain on the man's arms as he dangled from the rope. Clark reached down and easily pulled the lasso higher, lifting Bruce toward him. Wrapping an arm around his love's lower back, the Kryptonian lowered his head and moved closer so that Bruce's bound arms could rest on his shoulders. "Clark-" He pressed three fingers to the man's mouth and smirked when Bruce accepted them. The human's tongue circled his nails and slicked the joints. So warm and wet. Clark leaned forward to lightly nibble at Bruce's ear. He ran his own tongue over the delicate ridge of skin and then sucked at it. Bruce groaned as he looked at Clark through half shut eyes. The Kryptonian pulled his fingers free from the man's mouth.

"How do you feel?" He murmured the question. The lasso brightened in the dark room.

"Please," the words flowed from Bruce. "Please, don't stop. I-" Clark shifted the human a bit higher as he let his wet fingers trail past Bruce's hardening cock and down to between his legs. "Clark! It feels-!" Clark circled the man's entrance and slowly pushed his first finger up into that waiting heat. "Good!" Those eyes were more open than they'd ever been before. It was as if he was getting to look directly into the man's very being. One finger became two. Three; then four. Bruce writhed against him, cheeks flushing as he gasped for breath. Even with all his training and muscle, the human was so easy to lift. Clark put a hand to the human's lower back and held him there. Bruce whimpered as he pulled his fingers free. He reached down with his free hand to lightly nudge one of the man's knees up. Bruce took the hint and wrapped his legs around the Kryptonian's waist.

"I-!" Warm blue eyes fixed on his and Bruce's face twisted as he struggled to speak through his own gasps. "I- love you! I'll-nuh!" Clark took his own cock in his hand and guided himself to the man's entrance. He shuddered as he smoothly pressed into Bruce. He wrapped his arms around the human and moaned at the tight heat. Rao. So good. So perfect! "I won't-" Bruce took a shuddering breath. "I _won't_ give up... on you! I promise, Clark- Nn!" Clark held his human closer and panted as he rocked up into the man's warmth. "I'll find... a way... " Enough words, the Kryptonian decided. He leaned down and kissed Bruce. The man opened his mouth to let the Clark's tongue slip inside. He used the man's body weight to his advantage then. Let the human's weight drop him fully down onto the Kryptonian's cock. They both groaned at the action. Bruce jerked free of the kiss as his back arched.

"A- _ah_!" Bruce's eyes slammed shut as he came, his pretty face twisting in pleasure. Clark held him through it, careful to keep his grip from tightening too much as he followed after the man. They hung in the air for a long moment as they both tried to catch their breath. Clark slowly drifted down to the bed. Bruce lay against his chest as he panted. Smiling to himself, Clark reached down to cradle him close.


End file.
